Wątek:Shinarei/@comment-5555583-20131224110612/@comment-5322296-20140223094759
Czuj mój spam XD Ale ja Ci teraz będę truć xD o Chryste XD Nadal nie mogę przywyknąć, że tak jakby....JESTEŚ? Duszą i Ciałem jesteś z nami. Tak sie martwiłam jak ja przeżyję same smsy a tu zleciało jak głupie o-o oczywiście nie było łatwo i każda z nas pewnie nie raz stała na krawędzi załamania, ale jakoś dało rade o.o aż sie sama sobie dziwie, że Ci nie waliłam smętów "Madu wróc bo moje życie bez Ciebie nie ma sensu" xD A wczoraj tak mi wyjechałaś z tymi ciastami, że upiekłam murzynka *nie Aho =w=* dowaliłam kremu i mam pseudo wuzetkę bo Pewna Osoba musiała mi narobić apetytu na słodkie T^T Muros pewnie takiego komerchowego szału doświaczył na święta w Ameryce że mu się wszystko pochamało i na Zajączka karpie morduje xD *zatyka uszy* bitch please tralala Muras jest niewinny xD To mój MAŁY niewinny aniołek któremu takie myśli by nawet przez ten fioletowy czerep nie przeszły xD ja zawsze mówiłam damka albo królówka a wierz mi swego czasu dużo w szachy grałam~ *3 lata pod rząd wygrywała szkolne zawody szachowe xD* W moim imieniu rozwala mnie fakt, że Elizy podobno zwykły otaczać się zgrają facetów xD To jest aż straszne XD z tym sercem to mi się piosenka skojarzyła ._. "A Little Piece of Heaven" ogólnie nuta dobra, ale text rozwa.....łejt znowu się zagaduję >.> *bp* lepsze są te texty z Królową w szachach *zabiera Seiowi nożyce* Bitch please! Ja słuchałam wzdychów i pojęków mego tytana w gorących źródłach xD Gra cośtam przewijałam w grze, ale jako iż emulator nie ma funkcji zapisu *przyznaj się że nie mogłaś znaleźć "save" po japońsku* to darowałam sobie bo za każdym razem musialabym walczyć od nowa :< U mnie w rodzinie jest totalnie inaczej, cytuję akcję z wczoraj *godzina 16 a obiadu ni widu ni słychu więc schodze na dół* S: Babciuuu~ co na obiad? B: To co sobie zrobisz. Mamy nie ma, dziadka nie ma, no to nic specjalnie nie robiłam. S: .....mogłaś mi to oświadczyć rano -_- no to sruuu wziełam sobie ryż ogarnęłam i odgrzałam indyka z sosem z wczoraj... A lepiej jest jak madre robi obiad bo wtedy wgl nie ma obiadu i jak ja czegoś sobie nie zrobie to kończy się na gumowych zapiekanach z biedronki @-@ Też sie na ciemny chleb przerzuciłam, mama-dietoholik tak mówiła że mi będzie towarzyszyć i sie kończy tak że ona wpieprza białe bułki z resztą a ja sie męczę z ciemnym chlebem -.- Troszczę się jak Sei-chan~? "Madu ja nie Sei~" i całą magię sceny szlag trafił xD Ja sie boje że jak ja se serio włosy na burgund zrobie to mnie fangirle wezmą na cosplayera Akasha, w gorszym przypadku Kagamina *ciemne końce pewnie sie zrobią -_-* a ty albo mnie zmylisz z Kagaminem i zachlastasz kataną, albo ztulasz bo pomyslisz że to Seio z cycami o.o' chociaż nie....Madchin nie jest taka głupia i odróżnia mnie od swojego męża xD "Akashi-sama" "Akashi-sama" Nie posrajcie sie god damnit xD *nadal emosi że jakiś przeklęty Mayonez ma jej grupę krwi* Wbijasz na KNB Wiki.....featured character na głównej i dzień wydaje się lepszy <3 Na tumblrze już spam i co gorsza...porównywanki Okamury z Nebuyą....The hell? xD Wgl ja ciekawa jestem, skoro znając mnie mój dżapanisz by nie powalał, a Liu wali archaizmami.....*tula Kensuke* Słowniczku ty mój~ Bardziej mnie boli że coraz częściej czytam Liu jako Ryu....Ten chinol to Koper? *lag* A teraz wszyscy będziemy weseli: a co jeśli Kotuś pofarbował włosy? albo kupił zły szampon z jakimiś barwiącymi gównami? Ty sie śmiej jak ja dwa razy od biedy umyłam kłaki maminym szamponem do rudych to teraz mam bordowawą poświatę na kłakach *facepalm* Wyobraziłam sobie Reo w cygańskich ciuszkach, chustce na bani, siedzącego przy stoliczku z kryształową kulą i tarotem rozłożonym na obrusie *mógzu staph....* http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/File:Young_Nebuya_and_Kiyoshi.png CHRYSTE PANIE TO COŚ TO NEBUYA?! (szok) HOOOOOOLYYY CRAAP! NO FUCKING WAY XDDDD NIE WIERZE XDDDD *ryje w rękaw Madusi* .... *uspokoiła się* http://kuro-chin.tumblr.com/post/77506989566/fukui-senpai-is-talking-and-animated-fukuiiiii rozumiem "Fukui senpai! Senpai noticed meeeeh! fap fap fap" *facepalm* https://24.media.tumblr.com/cd21031a8dd7c685a03b3d81201190ae/tumblr_n1fnwjhTmn1rw3eczo1_500.jpg syndrom KW przenosi się na SF *szok* I ten tsundere fejs XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ale dat oczy https://24.media.tumblr.com/fbb3a42519bd3f57bc1d8e49fd28ec82/tumblr_n1fvfdDSW51s7s4myo1_500.gif nie wiem do czego je porównać....do tych poor karpi z wigilii które jak tylko wbijałam do łazienki w piwnicy płynęły na koniec wanny byle jak najdalej ode mnie....kurde nie wiem xD On ma straszne te oczy jeszcze straszniejsze jak w mandze xD